Like We Used To
by Tommy-hime
Summary: Will he love you like I loved you, will he tell you everyday? Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say? Can you promise me if this was right don't throw it all away? Can you do all these things like we used to?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP & the song "Like We Used To" belongs to Rocket to the Moon.

**Like We Used To**

In an apartment somewhere in Tomoeda, a man with chestnut hair sat facing the window. The look on his face; it was heartbreaking. He was staring out into the horizon. He just witnessed the woman he loved with a new man in her life.

Syaoran Li began humming the tune of a song that used to be so important to him and Sakura Kinomoto, the love of his life. Now, it was only important to him. Before long, he started singing with words.

"_I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me_  
><em>Sharing pillows and cold feet<em>  
><em>She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat<em>  
><em>Under blankets and warm sheets<em>

_If only I could be in that bed again__  
><em>_If only it were me instead of him"_

When they were merely 10 years of age, Syaoran Li came to Japan and a girl with emerald eyes befriended him when no one else did. It wasn't long until he acquired a little crush on her. He would stutter and blush in her presence but all the torture was worth it when he told her how he felt and she reciprocated it with the same feelings.

As things got more serious, they began living together and he would always watch Sakura sleep on his chest. He could feel her even breaths as she dreamed. He always wondered if she felt how his heart would still race at the sight of her; even though it had been years. He would put his arms around her and feel her legs intertwine with his.

Now, however, someone else was occupying the space he left. Sakura has replaced him in her life.

"_Does he watch your favorite movies?__  
><em>_Does he hold you when you cry?__  
><em>_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?__  
><em>_When you've seen it a million times"_

A memory played in his mind where he and Sakura were watching Titanic. It was her favourite movie. No matter how many times she watched it, she would still cry at the ending were Jack suffers a tragic death and Rose had no other choice but to let go of the hands of her lost love. Sakura would always tell him to watch out for certain scenes because they were memorable and she would utter the memorable lines as tears clouded her vision. This had happened many times before but he'll never get tired of it. Sakura looked cute and he didn't have the nerve to hurt her feelings.

"_Does he sing to all your music__  
><em>_While you dance to "Purple Rain"?__  
><em>_Does he do all these things__  
><em>_Like I used to?"_

Sakura loved to dance to the tune of Purple Rain while Syaoran would sing it for her. Now he's got himself questioning if this new man was doing these things for her.

"_14 months and 7 days ago__  
><em>_Oh, I know you know how we felt about that night__  
><em>_Just your skin against the window__  
><em>_But we took it slow and we both know__  
><em>_It shoulda been me inside that car__  
><em>_It should have been me instead of him in the dark"_

It was now already the second week of May; 2 years since he proposed to Sakura. Of course, she said yes and they couldn't be any happier. They kissed under the moonlight but they agreed to stop before they go any further. They were saving that special moment for their wedding night. They shared one last kiss inside his car before he drove home.

A few months ago, however he saw Sakura slipping into the back seat of the man's car and he waited for her to come out. It took an hour or two before she got out with her dishevelled. He knew what had happened and he couldn't stop thinking that it was supposed to be him holding her.

"_Does he watch your favorite movies?__  
><em>_Does he hold you when you cry?__  
><em>_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts__  
><em>_When you've seen it a million times?___

_Does he sing to all your music__  
><em>_While you dance to 'Purple Rain'?__  
><em>_Does he do all these things__  
><em>_Like I used to?___

_I know, love__  
><em>_(Well, I'm a sucker for that feeling)__  
><em>_Happens all the time, love__  
><em>_(I always end up feeling cheated)__  
><em>_You're on my mind, love__  
><em>_(Oh sorta let her when I need it)__  
><em>_That happens all the time, love, yeah"__  
><em>

Now, Syaoran finds himself in Sakura's bedroom. He was watching her sleep like he used to when they were still together. He was wondering where his replacement was. Noticing he wasn't there, he sat down next to Sakura on the bed and touched her cheek with one of his hands and said,

"_Will he love you like I loved you?__  
><em>_Will he tell you everyday?__  
><em>_Will he make you feel like you're invincible__  
><em>_With every word he'll say?__  
><em>_Can you promise me if this was right?__  
><em>_Don't throw it all away"_

"Syaoran?" Sakura muttered, she was still half asleep.

"I know nobody will love you like I loved you Sakura; the way I still do. But I don't care if he comes close or just half as that. If he makes you happy or treats you like the princess you are, don't let him go. Don't stop living your life because of one failed relationship. I love you, Sakura. I love you so much." He whispered but he knew his voice weren't heard by the sleeping beauty beside him. He kissed her forehead before he parted.

**Next Day**

"Why did you break up with Ken, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her

"It wouldn't be fair to him. Everything I show him is fake; deep inside it will always be him." Tomoyo held Sakura's hand as a sad expression was etched on her face. "I saw him last night, you know? Syaoran, he was in my bedroom last night."

"You know that isn't possible, Sakura."

"I'm not kidding. You have to believe me, Syaoran was really there."

"That's impossible Sakura. You know Syaoran died a month before your wedding." Syaoran Li died in a car accident. He picked up a gift for Sakura's birthday and was on his way home when a truck came out of nowhere and collided with his car. Sakura was crying her eyes out when she heard the news but it toned down when the police gave her a present wrapped in pink wrapping paper. After she finished tearing the wrapper, she saw a scrapbook inside. It was a collection of all the special things they used to do.

"Whether it was my imagination or not, I won't stop doing this like he was still here. I want to live for him. I want it to be like he never left. I want to do all the things like we used to." Sakura stood up and said goodbye to Tomoyo and rode her car.

She stopped by the cemetery and sat in front of a familiar grave.

"Hey, Syaoran. There's no one to watch Titanic or dance Purple Rain with but I can't get myself to stop watching them. They make me feel like you're still here. I miss you, Syaoran Li. Why did you have to go?" I tear fell from Sakura's left eye before she continued, "I love you and I'll keep doing things like we used to." She kissed the marble tombstone and walked away.

"_Can you do all these things?__  
><em>_Will you do all these things__  
><em>_Like we used to?__  
><em>_Oh, like we used to"_

She failed to see that there was a man standing beside her, looking at her with so much love in his eyes.

"I love you too, Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This story was really intended to be a one shot but because of the awesome reviews, I've decided to add another chapter to this tragic fic. I hope you guys like it because it's for you.**

Preview of the last Chapter:

_She failed to see that there was a man standing beside her, looking at her with so much love in his eyes._

_"I love you too, Sakura."_

Chapter 2:

**Syaoran's POV**

"Would you like to talk to her?" I was shocked and turned my head towards the direction of the voice I just heard.

"What?" I replied.

The old man with blue hair and spectacles behind him stepped closer and said, "I can grant you the chance to speak to the girl one last time. No strings attached. What do you say?"

"That's impossible."

"You've lived in a world full of magic, boy, and you tell me that's impossible? That girl is powerful enough to commune with you if only she was given the chance to."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why descendant I can't believe you don't know who I am." Said the man.

"Clow Reed!"

"Precisely. What do you say Li, Syaoran? Would you like a few more stolen moments with Sakura?" Clow Reed replied.

I would give up anything for more time with Sakura. "How much time do I have?"

"A day but there are consequences though."

"I thought you said there were no strings attached?"

"I don't want anything in return but there are repercussions if ever you decide to accept this."

"What is it?" I was afraid to find out.

"In exchange for a few more hours with Sakura, you won't be allowed to interfere in her life any longer."

"What?"

"She can never see your spirit, hear your voice or feel you. You can still see her but you will be completely cut off from her life."

I thought about it for a few minutes then said, "I'll do it."

"You have 24 hours, Li Syaoran. At the stroke of midnight the next day, you will be completely erased from her world."

I felt my world spinning then everything turned black

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up and saw that it was 5 in the morning. I used to wake up so late but it became a habit to watch Syaoran train so early in the morning.

I was about to get up when I felt an arm around my waist, I turned around and saw

"Syaoran!" What was he doing here? It's impossible.

"Good morning, Sakura." He greeted me like he always did, with so much love across his features. WAIT!

"Am I dreaming?" He chuckled and grabbed my hands. I could feel them! Then, I heard him say, "You're not dreaming, baby. This is real. I'm real. I was allowed to have a few more hours with you."

I still couldn't believe everything that was happening. I had a lot of questions but if what he's saying is true then I don't want to waste my time with Syaoran finding out.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked.

I snuggled up to him and said, "I wanna stay in. Just spend as much time as I can with you. "

"You got it."

**Syaoran's POV**

We did everything we used to whenever we had the time. I wanted her to remember everything to last her a lifetime because she won't get to do any of this again. We watched movies and I held her as she cried during this flick we've watched too many times. I'm not complaining though, I'll never get tired of Sakura. I watched her twirling while I played the piano until she got tired and sat beside me.

I cherished the feeling of her arms around me and how she felt inside mine. I was memorizing every part of her until she got me out of my world by saying, "Look up the shelf." I looked up and saw the two teddy bears we made for each other. "They're supposed to be together no matter what. They can never go without the other." I heard a sob then it was followed by a cracked voice saying, "Why did you have to leave, Syao. I never want to be away from you, it's just wrong. But you left me. You left me, Syaoran."

I kissed her forehead and moved my hand through her hair. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. I never meant to. It was an accident." I can hear myself crying as well.

"They took you away from me. How am I supposed to live my life without you?" She hugged me tighter.

"You can do it Sakura. I know how strong you are."

"I'm not so strong without you. But I could do it if you're here. You'll be here, right? I'll feel your presence. I'd see you in my dreams and hear you whispering to me won't I?" I'm glad she calmed down.

I couldn't look at her in the eyes as I shook my head. "There's something you should know, Sakura." I grabbed her hands and continued, "In exchange for a few more hours with you, I won't get to do those things anymore."

"What?" she was in the verge of crying again.

"It's better that way, Sakura. You can go on with your life. I won't be there to hold you back from anything. It would be easier for you to let me go if I was out of your life."

"But I don't want to let you go, I want you back or at least here. I never want to live my life without you, Syaoran."

"This is for the bes-"

"Don't tell me what's best for me! How could you do that? Don't you care for my happiness at all?"

"I do. It's all I care about. I love you, Sakura, So much that I want to see you happy again even if that means seeing you with somebody else."

"I don't think I can handle losing you again, Syao."

"You can do it, Baby. I know how great you are. You're so strong, you won't let anything stop you even if it was my death. Don't stop living your life, Sakura. Have fun, Go party with Tomoyo or something and find someone who will make you happy. As happy as you were with me or even happier." I kissed her temple and said, "Just because you can't see me or feel me doesn't mean I've stopped caring. I will always look out for you. I'll whisper something to the big guy up there to give you somebody to love and to always keep you safe. I'd tell everyone up there, 'That's Sakura Kinomoto. She's saved the world so many times. As much as she saved me. She's the love of my existence. Even after death, I still love her. And I know you're angels and all but she's still more beautiful than all of you combined.'"

She wiped a tear that escaped her eye and said, "I have my own angel up there."

"I'm our guardian angel now, Kura. I'll always keep you safe."

We had dinner by the candlelight and gazed at the stars. I told her I loved her so many times hoping she'll get tired of it and not want to hear it again once I'm gone. Today was the perfect day. My perfect last day but it just had to be cut by clock signalling it was 11:30

"Sakura, will you take a walk with me?"

"I'll go anywhere with you." I gave her a sad smile.

We ended up at the cemetery with 15 minutes to spare. I disentangled myself from her and was given her shocked expression in return.

"Syao, what.. what's going on?" She sounded scared.

I tried giving her a smile, the most convincing smile I could give her at the moment and said, "Times Up, Kura."

"No, it can't be." She was panicking "I won't ever get to see you again?"

"But I'll always be here." Right on schedule, I saw a light coming from the skies. "This is it, Baby"

"I love you Syaoran." I know she didn't want to say it.

"You have to say it, Sakura. Please, I won't be able to have peace if you don't"

"G- goodbye, Syaoran." She choked.

"Goodbye Sakura. I will always love you." Then I entered the light.

**THE END.**


End file.
